One Reason Needed
by Zuria Maylin
Summary: It's been thirteen years since the Titan War. Percy and Annabeth have broken up and are now teachers at SSH, where five special students set out to save the world. T because I'm crazy like everyone else on this planet. Formerly An Impossible Task.
1. A Strange Scool

Hey, Zuria Maylin here, and I would LOVE to hear your reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and rate. I will send in the first five chapters, one a day, and you rate. Then, if the majority is good, I give the next five, read the reviews, give the next five chapters, etcetera. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review the story!

**Chapter One**

**A Strange School**

May raced after the school bus. The thirteen-year-old seventh grader had done this multiple times last year, blond hair flying, and the people of Muspell didn't see it as strange. Muspell was a small town where everyone knew everyone else's business, and only the 90+ people remembered a time when the newspaper was useful, but that was time long past. News passed from neighbor to neighbor—faster than any journalist could cook up an article for the nonexistent _Muspell Herald._ That was why no one was surprised when May lost the school bus.

A car pulled up beside her. She wasn't nervous—this was almost normal in Muspell. She knew the license plate—3LIL1S—and knew the people in the car—not personally, but as acquaintances—Taylor, Tyler, Tannyr, and their mother. A triplet, Tannyr Thompson was the only girl. The Thompsons were the neighbors across the street from May Mickloon and her family.

"Hello, honey." Mrs. Thompson was on the phone with her husband. "Yes, yes, I'm picking up the Mickloon girl—what's her name?—Mina? Maria? Medina?"

"May," said May.

"Yes, yes, May." Mrs. Thompson continued as if May had remained silent. After she hung up her phone, Mrs. Thompson asked May where she was going to school.

"SSH," answered May. No one, teachers included, knew what SSH stood for.

"Haha, funny, May," said Tannyr's distinct voice from the back seat. "So are we!"

May almost groaned aloud. Tannyr and Tyler were annoying enough when May lived across the street from them, only seeing them every other day when she took out the trash. Having them as classmates at a boarding school was going to be horrible.

May watched through the window as the big, Victorian houses got more and more spread out, and the lowing of cows began to be heard. After an hour or two, May finally found herself in front of a huge building.

"This must be SSH," said Taylor. His red hair looked like fire against the blue sky.

The three Thompsons entered the building. May was about to follow, when Mrs. Thompson grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, May," she said. "You could be the one they're looking for."

"What?" asked May, trying to free herself.

"Just watch your back," she said. "Please."

"Okay," said May, questioning her neighbors' sanity. She left the safety of the courtyard and went into the school.

"Hi!" A girl long, wavy blond hair waltzed up to May. "I'm Lula Cooke. I've been here longer than anyone. Well, _almost_ anyone."

"Almost?" May asked.

"Come on!" Lula, still smiling, ran off without explanation. May sighed and followed.

A voice over the intercom said, "All new kids, report to the office, PLEASE!"

May followed the strange signs plastered all over the school, reading, NEW KIDS, THIS WAY! and HURRY UP! OVER HERE!

May entered the room titled OFFICE.

"I suppose you're here for the principal?" It was the same nasal voice that had called for the new kids.

"I…I guess," said May. The woman who had spoken hadn't left her game of solitaire on the computer.

"First door on the left," said the woman.

"Thank you," said May. She entered a room.

The principal's face couldn't be see, and there was no name on the desk. She held a newspaper in front of her face. Taylor, Tyler, and Tannyr were all sitting in front of the desk in comfy chairs.

"You'll need a tour," she said, her voice slightly constricted. May could hear tears in her voice.

May thought the principal's voice sounded slightly familiar, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was a coincidence. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Well," the principal was saying, "then, I'll assign you a tour guide. Mr. Thompson, Mr. Thompson, you will be with Mr. Minnoui. Miss Thompson, Miss…"

"Mickloon," May offered.

"Miss Mickloon, you'll go with Miss Cooke."

"Some strange names you have here," remarked Tannyr.

"Yes," agreed the principal. "I think the most common is Molland."

The nasal voice of the secretary came over the intercom. "Marco and Lula are here."

"Thank you, Jane," said the principal. "Your tour guides are out the door."

As May turned to leave, the principal called, "Miss Mickloon?"

May stopped.

"Be careful," she said, lowering her newspaper. She had blond hair, just the same as May's, and she had black sunglasses. "It can be a dangerous school…" she lowered her glasses, revealing bright blue eyes—just the same as May's! "For some people."

May left as the principal turned away, looking at the newspaper but not seeing the words.

"What did she want?" asked Tannyr.

"Nothing much," lied May, slightly shaken by the similarity between Mrs. Thompson and the principal's warnings.

Lula grimaced. "She wouldn't just pull you over for nothing," she said. "At least…I don't think she would."

"How long has she been here?" asked May.

"Longer than I have." Lula looked puzzled at May's sudden interest in the subject, but it quickly passed. "Come on, girls! You're in Number One."

"What's Number One?" asked Tannyr.

"You'll see," answered Lula, leaving May and Tannyr to sprint after her.

They took a shortcut to the north side of SSH. Number One turned out to be a dormitory, dorm 1. There were four students living there (including May and Tannyr), and one teacher.

"And who's the teacher," Tannyr.

"She's the best!" Lula's ace broke into a grin. "Her name is Miss Penelope. I mean, that's what she tells us to call her. She's a…an awesome teacher."

May got the impression that Lula had almost slipped and told a secret, but she had caught herself.

Entering dorm1, May gasped at the brightness of it all. Yellow paint covered the walls, and daisies were painted next to the beds with each girls' name in the center. There were Lula Cooke, Penelope Mairy, even May Mickloon and Tannyr Thompson. There was another name; one May couldn't believe was there.

Mina Mickloon, May's sister.

"Miss Penelope is in her classroom, preparing for her next," said Lula. "I wanted to introduce you to Mina, the other girl living here. What's wrong May?"

May had turned extremely pale. "It's just…I don't understand…"

Lula exchanged glances with Tannyr. Then they both shrugged.

"Mina!" yelled Lula. "New kids!"

"Coming!" said a voice from the bathroom.

Mina walked out, a smile on her glowing face. Her smile faded when she saw May.

"May?" Her brilliant blue eyes still twinkled, but had a glimmer of disbelief.

"Hi." May had never heard her voice so small. "Is it good here, Mina?"

"Yeah," said Mina. "It's cool."

"I'm missing something," said Lula.

"As usual," muttered Mina.

"Hey!" Lula's smile melted into an angry expression. "Just because I'm a…you know…doesn't mean I have every piece of the puzzle!"

"I'm just her younger sister," said May.

The reaction from Lula was quite unexpected. She stumbled back, gasping.

"And don't believe her when she says I know what's happening," Mina snapped, and slammed the door behind her.

Lula got up before Tannyr or May could reach her.

"So," she said, her eyes a milky white. "They are all here. Two skyhons. One super receptive. And the youngest is joined by three more of her kind. A prophetic…but not for a while. I will have peace once more. And a sister's betrayal…bitter she cannot be what she wants to be. It is a family war."

"I don't understand," May said.

"Your time will come," Lula said, and she collapsed again.

Tannyr and May helped her up, and she began muttering to herself. "They've been telling me what it was like to host the spirit of the prophetic, but…I never thought it would be so…so horrible."

"What are you talking about?" May asked, confused.

Lula looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Your time will come."

Do you like it?


	2. Combat Class

**Thank you for reviewing! Do you like it? But there was a reason that May has electric blue eyes and blond hair—so that you can distinguish her from…I don't want to give it away!**

**Chapter Two**

**Combat Class**

"Welcome to dorm 5."

Marco showed Taylor and Tyler around to dormitory. "These are your beds, and if either of you need anything, ask me. Don't ask Mr. Jackson."

"Who's Mr. Jackson?" Taylor asked.

"He's our counselor," said Marco. "He's a grumpy old bachelor, and, before you guys, it was just me and him. Well, a _long_ time ago…"

"What?" asked Tyler.

"Nothing," said Marco. "Nothing anymore. Anyway, Taylor, you believe in ghosts?"

"No," said Taylor.

"Then I'll give you the best bunk in the cabin—Max's."

"Who's Max?" asked Tyler.

"He's—he _was_ my brother." Marco looked down.

"What happened to him?" Taylor almost didn't want to ask.

"Car crash," Marco said. "He fell asleep in the car…never woke up."

"Sorry to hear that, man," Tyler said. That was about as sincere as he got.

"He went to school here," Marco continued. "They heard I was his brother and enrolled me, hoping I was as gifted as he was. I'm afraid I've been a disappointment."

Taylor had a sudden urge to change the subject. "So…first class?"

"Shared with Number One," said Marco. "Combat with Miss Annabeth. Starts in…" he checked his watch, "five minutes. Let's go."

"Hello, class." Miss Annabeth's dirty blond hair was tied in a ponytail, and her gray eyes sparkled as if she knew a secret. "We have four new kids—May Mickloon, Taylor, Tyler, and Tannyr Thompson. Let's welcome them."

There were muttered greetings.

"I hope they are just as gifted as Mr. Minnoui or the principal."

Taylor was uncomfortably aware of Marco shifting in his seat.

May's hand hit the air. "Showoff," Taylor thought.

"What do you mean, gifted?"

Her question must have hit Miss Annabeth off guard, because she looked uneasy. "You'll know later," she said finally. "We're going to split into groups. Archery—target practice. Fencing—parrying and thrusting."

An excited whisper passed through the class. Taylor felt very self-conscious as he slowly lifted his hand.

"Yes, Taylor?" The teacher clearly in her twenties studied Taylor with her keen eyes.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Taylor felt like an absolute fool.

"Ah," said Miss Annabeth. "All right, everyone _else_ split up. Thompsons, Mickloon, I'll take you to the arsenal."

"The what?" Tyler's green eyes were wide with alarm.

Miss Annabeth ignored their questions as she lead them into a large room.

Weapons were everywhere. "Funny," Taylor thought. "An arsenal with no guns."

Taylor thought he could see a boy picking up one of the bows. As he headed to the arrow corner, the boy disappeared. Taylor took the bow he thought he saw the boy pick up. There was something written on it, something he couldn't make out, followed by the word, "MAYHEM."

Miss Annabeth grew nervous as he approached. "Is that the one you want?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Taylor. "Why?"

"That word…" she said. "It's…it's Max's."

"_Max's Mayhem,_" he said. "Wait…Max, like…like Marco's brother?"

Miss Annabeth nodded sadly. "I remember his first day here. He was…he was an extraordinary student—there have been very few with his specific gifts. I remember it so well because…because it was my first day here, too."

"Oh," said Taylor. He felt as if he had intruded on some emotional memories, because Miss Annabeth's eyes went misty.

May and Tyler both got swords, while Tannyr got a dagger.

When they returned to the classroom, there was one person still there—Marco.

"Mr. Minnoui?" asked Miss Annabeth. "Where's every one else?"

"You sent them away," he said.

"Ah, yes. I'll take you to your assigned classes." She left the classroom, leaving Taylor, Tyler, Tannyr, and May to scramble after her.

When Taylor found himself in a courtyard with a bow, some arrows, targets and no idea what to do, he asked Lula to help. She did a double take when she saw the bow, but she agreed to coach him.

"Draw your bow," she said. "Empty your mind. Become one with the wind. Let go."

He missed the target by a yard.

"Your mind wasn't clear," she said. "Watch and learn." She drew her bow, and, still watching Taylor, shot a perfect bullseye.

"How did you do that?" Taylor asked.

"I told you." Lula smiled, and Taylor could tell she was trying not to laugh.

_This is going to be a long class,_ Taylor thought.


	3. Almost A Kiss

**Thanks a lot to the first three people to review: Petra D (a friend of mine from school), May who didn't leave a name, and girlwhojuscominted4gotlevname.**

**If I sound too much like a teacher in this chapter, I apologize for being the teacher's daughter.**

**All Percabeth people, I apologize for any mistakes in relationships with Percy and/or Annabeth.**

**If you read the **_**Mysterious Benedict Society**_** by Trent lee Stewart, you will begin to see some resemblance between Martina Crowe and Mina Mickloon.**

**Chapter Three**

**Almost A Kiss**

Needless to say, Taylor was right. Lula certainly thought so. She was giggling at his feeble attempts by the time class ended an hour later.

The archers met up with everyone else in the arena. Lula clapped her hands loudly. Everyone stopped, because everyone knew that Lula was in charge when Miss Annabeth wasn't here. "You've all improved, and…well…if anything should happen…we'd be prepared."

Almost everyone was confused. Lula was the only one who knew what she was talking about. But soon she hoped someone else would listen. "Class dismissed.:

They had a break before Mrs. Hydra's math class. Going back to Number One, May caught up with Lula.

"Hey," May said. "What did you mean, 'If anything should happen'? Are we in some sort of danger here, 'cause my dad—"

"We're all in danger here." Lula wouldn't meet May's electric blue eyes. "One way or another."

"What do you mean?"

"This school has ranks, depending on who you are. In the lowest rank, there are normal troubles—bullies and the like. In the second, almost the same thing. The second highest—they see the world as it really is. In the highest, they still have bullies—of a sort—but they fight back. Make sense?"

"Kind of," May said. "What rank are you?"

"Sk—highest."

"And me?"

"No one knows. But I'm guessing either highest or second highest." Lula looked up and saw May smiling. "It's fun being in the first rank…if you don't die."

"Die?" May's smile vanished.

"There was a kid here a while ago," began Lula. "His name was Max. Once he went off to fight these bullies, and…he never came back. We don't know what happened to him, but we assumed…well, what else could have happened?"

"How many others are there in rank one?" May seemed anxious to drop the subject of Max—Lula couldn't agree more.

"Two."

"Two?"

"Yeah—me and the principal. Only…don't talk to her about this. You're really not supposed to know until they figure out which rank you're in."

"Don't worry," May's blue eyes glittered with mischief. "The top secret info is safe with me."

"I hope so."

They entered Number One together, and in the moment before Mina and Tannyr walked in, May asked, "How long, typically, does it take for one to know their rank?"

"Nothing is typical here," Lula replied.

"Got that right," said Tannyr, entering. "But that's good. Not everyone learns typically. I love this school!"

"Wait until the next class," said Mina. "Not everyone loves Mrs. Hydra. I think she's awesome, but rumor has it she was the reason Max left."

"Who's Max?" Tannyr asked.

"Max was a no good jerk who played hookie with his girlfriend and then they got in a car crash and she was the only one who lived to tell the tale."

"That's not true!" Lula knew it wasn't. She would defend Max to the end. "He was a good student and he left to go visit family."

"That's what he told _you._" Mina had obviously heard some horrible rumors on the subject. "He was running off to the Nevada border to go marry Miss Annabeth."

"Miss Annabeth?" May looked incredulous.

"That's not true either! Everything everyone has ever heard about Max was a complete lie! The only people who know the truth are me, Miss Annabeth, and the principal."

"And nobody told his brother, the only one who had the right to the truth?"

"We had a good reason not to."

"What was it, then?"

"Classified information."

"You sound like a stupid undercover cop!"

Lula was about to answer angrily when the bell rang.

"Come on!" May at least knew how to end an argument. Everyone dashed to Mrs. Hydra's class.

Just as Mrs. Hydra was calling roll, May, Lula, Mina, and Tannyr burst into the room.

"Cooke, Lula?"

"Here," said Lula.

Mrs. Hydra raised her bushy eyebrows so that they were visible above her dark sunglasses. No one knew her age, but a common guess was 1000.

Mrs. Hydra moved on, pausing again at Tannyr and May.

Then she went about her usual lecture, but paused every once in a while to scowl at May, Lula, or Tannyr. Lula tried to focus, but found her thought straying to Max.

The last time they were together, Max was explaining why he had to leave and why she couldn't come along.

"It's too dangerous, Lulu." No one called her that, partly because it reminded her too much of Max. "Stay here. Your mother will take care of you."

"Why?" demanded Lula. "She doesn't care about me. She's too busy. Always. She never has time for me."

"That's why she wants to quit."

"No. She loves her job too much to quit for something as small as her daughter."

"She loves you, Lulu. I wish you could see that."

"No! You're wrong. You always are. I…I wish you didn't have to go."

"I don't want to, either."

"Then don't."

"I have to."

"I _HATE_ you!" Lula stormed away, angrier than she had ever been.

Of course she felt guilty about it afterward, and even more so after she heard that Max hadn't made it back. But now, after remembering it for the first time in a long time, she felt thoroughly depressed. The last words she had ever said to him were "I hate you." What had she been thinking? He was like a brother to her.

Miss Annabeth never told her any more on the subject. She always wondered what Max's last words were, but whenever she asked Miss Annabeth, she would say sternly, "Don't harp on it." And then, of course, Lula could count on hearing sobs in Number One that night.

Maybe…maybe Miss Annabeth didn't want to tell her because Max had said something absolutely terrible—that he hated Lula, too? Lula shivered. Maybe she had hurt him too much—so much that he was bitter toward the end?

"Miss Cooke?"

Lula looked up to see Mrs. Hydra's scowling face staring at her. "I asked you to answer a math problem."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know."

Titters broke out among the class. Even Mrs. Hydra smiled. "I suppose you have to retake basic math." Miss Mickloon, Mina, please, would you tell us the answer?"

Mina stood up smugly. "Two plus two is four."

Lula couldn't believe she'd missed that.

After Mrs. Hydra's class was lunch, but Lula wasn't hungry. She ran to Number One and cried until her pillow was soaked. She turned on her iPod just in time to catch the last line of "War on Drugs": "Another died and the world just shrugged it off." That made her cry even harder.

Some one came in, and Lula looked up, eyes red.

"Oh…" she said. "Hi, Tyler."

"What's up?" asked Tyler Thompson.

"Nothing," she said automatically.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "So emotionally moving, nothing is."

Lula rolled her bloodshot eyes. "Listen." She told him about Max and her guilt, and, in spite of herself, found herself growing closer to this redheaded boy.

"You didn't have to tell me."

"I needed someone to share it with," Lula said. "I swear, if you tell anyone—"

"You'll use me for target practice?"

"I was going to say dodging practice."

"Dodging practice?"

"Yeah—I shoot arrows, you fail miserably at dodging."

"Haha."

She grinned. "Thanks for listening, Ty."

"Anytime," he replied.

"He leaned forward, but Lula shut the door in his face. She liked him, but not that much.

Her fingers brushed her lips, and she wondered what it would be like to be kissed.


	4. The Mission

**Thank you for the TWO people who reviewed. Petra D (friend from school), and A Friend (another friend from school).**

**Yes, I am trying to shame you who didn't review into doing so.**

**This is where you see part of the DEVIOUS plan I have for these characters.**

**Mwuaahaahaahaa!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Mission**

Standing there with his mouth full of splinters, Tyler felt like an absolute fool He cursed himself. Why did he try to kiss Lula? Sure he'd been a little jealous—okay, a lot jealous—when Taylor got her as his archery coach, but still…

He kicked the door, only achieving a sharp pain in his foot as well as his bloody lips. He left for dorm six, and when he got there, Mr. Jackson was alone.

"Hello. You must be new here. Why—why are your lips all bloody?" Mr. Jackson seemed pretty cool. Marco had said he was a grumpy old bachelor. But he wasn't that grumpy, and old? He couldn't have been any older than 30.

"Ran…" Tyler stuttered, trying to make up a lie on the spot. "Hit a tree."

"I see," said Mr. Jackson, but Tyler knew he could tell he was lying. "You need anything?"

"A tissue would be great."

Dabbing at his bleeding lips, Tyler had lots of time to think.

He knew some things—that he liked Lula, that Marco must be biased against the teachers, and that Taylor and Marco were off doing something.

Occasionally, Tyler would close his eyes, ready for sleep, but strange visions flashed under closed eyelids—a girl crying as her little brother crossed a line, seven people standing in a battlefield littered with bodies, a two year old girl crying at a funeral. _Who are these people?_ Tyler wondered.

After a few hours, he fell asleep…sort of. 

He was floating above the same battlefield he had seen in his visions, except this time the fight was going on below him. Sometimes he could see blood red poppies between small sections of carnage.

He zoomed along until he was before a shelf carved into the rock face looming like a dark shadow over the scene of chaos. Tyler was level to it; not on it, but next to it, facing it. Six people were fighting upon the ridge. Tyler recognized all but one of them—Taylor, Marco, May, Mina, Lula, even himself. A girl about Tyler's age stood in a black cape, facing him. She was on the rock, and he was not.

"Hello, Tyler," she said, in a tone that made Tyler skeptical that she was aware of the catastrophe around her.

"Who are you, and what is all this?" Tyler tried to sound braver than he felt.

"My name? Kiara Black. This, all you see around you, this is the future."

"Does the future have to be so gory?"

"Only if you wish it to be. You can stop this. Join us, avoid destruction. And we could be here instead."

The scene changed. Instead of a gory battlefield, there was a meadow. Filled with large, blood colored poppies. A large, whole mountain stood before them.

"Where are we?" asked Tyler.

"Somewhere in lovely, rural Morocco. **(A/N: Give me a heart (3) if you know where Morocco is! I lived there!) **Beautiful country, isn't it?"

Tyler had to say he agreed, but the beauty of it left him speechless. "Is this where the war was?"

Kiara nodded. "This is the same spot you saw before, but this is another one of your choices. What can they offer you? Pain, suffering, grief. Compared to a life of bliss and beauty here? What chance do they have against us?"

Tyler didn't understand. Who was this "they" Kiara kept talking about?

But Kiara laughed. She ran, inviting him to chase after her. Tyler followed, never getting tired, never slowing down—and apparently, neither did Kiara. She would look back, a grin on her beautiful face, making the countryside pale in comparison. Her cape changed form as she ran, slowly morphing into a black sundress.

He caught up with her when she stopped at a hill. Her smile had melted.

He looked down the hill. May, Taylor, Lula, Miss Annabeth, Tannyr, Mr. Jackson, the principal, and three more kids—one a few years older than Tyler, a small boy with dark hair, and a girl who might have been his twin sister with blond hair. Lula smiled up at him, yelled words he couldn't hear, and patted the picnic blanket next to her, asking him to sit next to her.

He began to run down the hill, but an evil laugh sounded from Kiara's lips. Black, stormy clouds quickly rolled in from either side and thundered menacingly over the picnic in the valley. Everyone there scrambled in different directions, lightning striking a few—Tannyr, Miss Annabeth, Mr. Jackson, the dark-haired twin—and the run down the hill got longer and longer.

Tyler turned, begging Kiara to stop. She laughed even more cruelly, and her dress went back to a cape, blowing dramatically in the winds. Tyler's hands searched for a handhold as he tumbled into an unseen chasm. His last thought as he fell into a pit of fire was, "Why did I trust her?"

He woke up and immediately looked at the clock—4:31 a.m. He slept for that long? He tried to fall back asleep, but he found he couldn't.

He sighed and grabbed a flashlight, then walked outside.

He felt more at peace out here in the cold, dark, silent night. Tyler's senses were sharpened. He could hear the sounds of every mouse skittering over the leaves under the cover of the trees. He felt he could understand the whispers the wind was making.

_Stay, stay_, it told him.

_I'm staying_, he thought.

_Wait, wait. _The winds changed their tune.

_I wait here.,_ he told them.

_Coming. _The winds blew, fingering his face, as only gentle winds will do. _I am coming._

He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl walking towards him.

Her eyes were a soft blue, matching her billowing, wavy dress. Her hair was light brown, flowing back in the wind. She had a natural air around her, as if only the wind had created her.

Tyler stood. "S-sorry," he said. "Am I in the middle of something?"

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. It was the wind around him that spoke.

_I am Zephyr, wind spirit. I am rarely seen._

"Then why me?" Tyler asked.

_My sisters and I shall grant you wishes—one from each of us. Be careful though. Scorch gives grudgingly. Her gift could turn against you._

"So when are your sisters coming?"

Zephyr seemed confused. _They…they should be here._

She began to speak in a chilled whisper. It was the sound of the wind now—not a voice speaking legible words.

The mice crawled up out of the leaves. Zephyr appeared to be talking with them.

After a few moments of hurried mouse-speak, Zephyr turned to Tyler.

_It…it appears my sisters have been captured. It is unclear who and why, but you must save them._

Tyler was taken aback. "M-me?"

Zephyr nodded. _You may take four companions. Who will they be?_

Her form blew away into the night, and Tyler knew he had to save her sisters, whoever they were.

Chapter Five is going to be RIVETING (and part of my devious plan to mess with the characters).


	5. Missing

**Okay, so now we have CHAPTER FIVE (insert evil laughter here)! This is where I finally reveal the plot of the book! Well…one of the plots.**

**But now I have decided that THIS WILL BE A SERIES called **_**Strange Occurrences**_**. Awesome title, huh? Huh?**

**If you want to strangle my characters, please say so in your review.**

**Okay, on with chapter five (Mwuaahaahaahaa!)**

**Chapter 5**

**Missing**

Tannyr woke at an unreasonable 6:00. She knew from past experiences that once she woke up, she would be go, go, go until the end of the day. She'd crashed last night at ten, which was not altogether out of the ordinary, but waking up this early certainly was rare.

She sat up, suddenly aware that May and Lula's beds were empty. Then she realized they had left notes on the pillows.

_Strange feeling,_ read Lula's. _Something seems to be calling me. I'll be outside. _May's said much the same thing.

Tannyr heard a young girl calling her name. She walked outside, following the voice into the woods.

She came to a clearing. In it were the missing girls—and her brothers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She wasn't asking anyone specifically, she just wanted an answer.

"What _are_ we doing here?" asked May.

"I felt a draft waking me up," said Taylor.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain _why_," said Lula impatiently.

"I…I think Zephyr brought us together." Tyler spoke quietly.

"Zephyr?" Tannyr asked.

"I…I…uh…talked to a wind spirit last night." Tyler proceeded to tell them the details, and they each reacted differently.

Taylor's eyebrows tried to escape. May laughed. Tannyr felt his forehead.

But Lula, strange Lula, was taking it very calmly, as if she knew the whole thing was coming.

"The trees have been silent; the streams, quiet; and the volcanoes—mercifully—inactive."

Tannyr couldn't make heads or tails of what Lula was saying.

"You all know what this means, right?" she asked.

Unanimously, the rest of them shook their heads.

"We're going on a search!" She said it with such enthusiasm that Tannyr wanted to believe it was a good thing.

"So…what?" May was confused.

Lula explained: a search was the highest honor a student at SSH could receive. The student who received it was to hunt for something, and usually, the world depended on them finding the object they were looking for. Now, the search was for Zephyr's sisters—"Who are Juniper, Brook, and Scorch."

"Great," said Taylor. "Any idea where these weirdos are?"

"No," Lula admitted. "Let's go."

Tannyr hesitated. "Shouldn't we at least figure something out? Like who our leader is and stuff?"

"Well, who did Zephyr appear to?" asked Lula.

"Me," said Tyler.

"So I'm guessing that makes you the leader." A Mickloon's voice was good for anything. Her words confirmed.

"Um…okay," said Tyler. "Let's go…"

And they disappeared into the woods, Lula in the lead.

At the end of the day, they stopped for camp. Lula built a successful fire while the wind blew in five sleeping bags (thanks to Zephyr, who always planned such things).

Tannyr found herself with some really bad insomnia. At 11:30 p.m. (she knew because she checked Tyler's watch), she had to get up and walk around.

As she neared a clearing, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirled. Her voice wouldn't work. She was helpless as a strange man slipped a gag over her mouth and led her to an eerily silent helicopter.

And her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was of her brothers.

So this is the shortest chapter. And the one where I decide: CROSSOVER! This is no longer just Percy Jackson (but let me see if they have the category I want, though…) They don't have it. But I'll put it in the new and improved (scratch that, I hate that phrase), the improved summary.


	6. Scorching Truth

**So upon further inspection, I found that they did have the other series I wanted. And in several more chapters (I believe it's chapter fifteen), you find out why I've made it a crossover. So…**

**Anyway, on with chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

**Scorching Truth**

May woke early. Tyler and Lula were still asleep. Taylor and Tannyr were gone, but they were smart enough to stay together. May hoped. Tannyr was a good friend.

All that was left of the fire were burning embers. May smiled, thinking of how ignorant she'd been twenty-four hours ago. No ranks, no crazy searches, no weird nature spirits.

Thinking about the search for the nature spirits, she thought she could hear a small voice in the crackle of the dying embers.

_May_, it said. _May._

_Here,_ May thought. Is this what Tyler experienced with Zephyr? _I'm here._

_Help. _The voice was more insistent now. _Help._

_Where are you?_

_How would I know?_

_Who are you?_

_I am Scorch. Duh._

May was surprised. Could a nature spirit be this spiteful?

_Help me. I think I mentioned this._

_We're on our way,_ May tried to put as much reassurance into her words—err, thoughts.

_Isn't that reassuring,_ Scorch said sarcastically. _One of your number is already missing. How many will be gone by the time you reach Mount St. Helens?_

_Is that our next destination?_ asked May, but Scorch was oddly silent.

Lula stirred, and May stepped away from the fire. Lula sat up, clutching her head. She groaned, "I don't think sleeping on a dirt floor worked."

May had to smile.

Tyler sat up suddenly, woken by a dream. "Falling!"

"Far from it, buddy."

Tyler was confused briefly, but the look on his face was enough to set Lula and May roaring. After Tyler realized what had happened, he joined in.

When things had settled down, Lula asked the question they were all thinking. "Any idea where Tannyr and Taylor are?"

May shook her head.

"_That's_ what she meant…"

"Who?" Lula asked.

"I…I was having a dream." Tyler seemed extremely frustrated. "A girl…Kiara Black…said someone went missing."

"That's what Scorch said, too."

"Wait, you talked to Scorch?" asked Lula. "When was this?"

Impatiently, May described her brief conversation with the spirit of fire.

"Mount St. Helens…" mused Lula. "Why would her captors keep her there? Volcanoes make her, like, super strong."

"Don't know," admitted Tyler. "But if she doesn't know where she is…"

"Hate to break up the party." Taylor emerged from the trees. "Tannyr's gone. Without a trace."

And no, this is not the shortest chapter. Chapter ten is. I swear, there is no chapter shorter than chapter ten of _One Reason Needed_. Other than chapter [Oh, insert any stinkin' chapter here] of _Peter and the Shadow Thieves._ That book has one-page chapters all over the place. Not that it's not a great book.

But anyway…

CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON…CLICK IT…CLICK IT…


	7. A Little Help

**Chapter Seven**

**A Little Help**

Taylor first noticed something was wrong when he woke up. It was early morning—two? Three?—and he noticed Tannyr's sleeping bag was empty.

He walked from the group, intending to go find her. He stopped when he saw five girls standing in a clearing.

They had an earthy skin tone, and each was as equally beautiful as the last. But one thing they had in common was a concerned expression on their dark faces.

"She should be here," said one with teary, light green eyes. Her hair was stringy and straight.

One with piercing blue eyes and a black bob said, "Gonna cry over her, Willow?"

Another with a purplish red dress with a bubble skirt snickered.

"Leave her alone," said another. She had reddish brown hair and an amber dress. "She can't help being who she is."

The one called Willow dabbed her eyes. "That…that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Yeah, yeah," said the last. "Very sweet. Quit with the crying, Willow!"

"Could you guys just shut up?" asked the fourth one.

"Yeah everybody," said the last, her dark green eyes glistening. "Shut the holes in your faces."

"I was including you, Clover."

The one called Clover folded her arms and turned away.

Suddenly the fourth girl tensed, alert.

"What is it, Mahogany?" asked Willow.

"Passing bird," guessed the girl with the black hair.

"Shut up, Blue." Mahogany looked to where Taylor stood. "A mortal watches us."

Willow gasped, and with a popping noise, disappeared.

Taylor decided that it was useless to hide any longer. He stepped into the clearing.

"Welcome," said Mahogany. "I am Mahogany, daughter of Juniper. We wait for our mistress, but…" She spread her hands helplessly.

"She's gone missing," said Taylor. "Me and a couple other kids are working on finding her."

"Then we shall help," replied Mahogany.

"Mahogany…" whispered the one in the bubble skirt.

"Hush, Cherry. I sense he has come for something else."

Taylor hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Yeah…um…my sister…Tannyr, you haven't seen her, have you? Red hair, green eyes, a centimeter taller than me?"

Unanimously the girls shook their heads.

"Great," Taylor muttered sarcastically. "Thanks."

"We can n-negotiate," said the one Mahogany had called Cherry. "You h-help us find L-Lady Juniper, a-and we h-help y-you l-l-locate your s-sister.

"Thanks."

"You should tell your group, introduce us," said Mahogany. "Tell them Tannyr's missing."

"Right," Taylor mumbled, stumbling back through the brush.

He told Lula, Tyler, and May everything.

"So what do we do now?" asked May.

"That's simple, isn't it?" answered Lula. "We go to Mount St. Helens.


End file.
